Various tweezers have been utilized for many purposes and operations and most of the prior art tweezers rely upon manual force to force the gripping terminal ends of the tweezer members together at opposite sides of an object being handled or picked up. Such tweezers have heretofore been used in relation to the handling of delicate objects such as stamps or the like and the operator of conventional tweezers may at times exert too much pressure on conventional tweezers and cause damage to some delicate article such as stamps or the like and the prior art tweezers have been provided a small point contact portions at the terminal ends such that it is difficult to control the unit pressure applied to an object being picked up when the tweezer fingers must be forced together manually when operated.